The Adventures of Castle Bleck and Starr: Return of Dimentio!
by TheShadowStarr23
Summary: Everyone has almost forgotten the horrors of Count Bleck and the Dark Prognosticus, almost. When they all thought it was over, a certain jester returns to spice things up once more. The heroes, ex-villains, and an OC must team up to defeat him once and for all. What is Dimentio's story? Will our beloved friends succeed? Or will everyone be plunged into the depths of despair...
1. The Return: Part 1

**Hello from the ShadowStarr23! I am coming back with a new fanfic. I decided to give this one a try after a long time. Yes I will be continuing Cosmic Twins, I haven't stopped. Down below I wrote some songs that I recommend for reading, please give it a shot… I really worked hard on this and found the best themes! In my stories I am called Starr, that being my name. Lastly, I have Dimentio here to help talk about who inspired this.**

 **Dimentio: Did someone say my name?**

 **Me: Yes. I want you to stick around for the announcements of the people who inspired me to write this instead of me being a scaredy cat.**

 **Dimentio: And you didn't think to ask me first?**

 **Me: Nope! Not at all because I can just type you here!**

 **Dimentio: Ahahaha you are still new. Everyone knows that you can't do that up here.**

 **Me: Uuuugh, I swear you guys and your know-it-all personalities along with your stupid phony magic! :p**

 **Dimentio:*snaps and makes tape and a rope appear around me***

 **Me: Mmph! Mmmph! (I change my mind! Don't call his magic phony!) DX**

 **Dimentio: This story was inspired by the following: Random Dawn, Tall 'n Handsome, The Chortling Mermaid, Master Shorty 11, and Ecenema. Please R &R and enjoy the show. Ciao!**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Play: watch?v=0jMFV55kTi8

He sat at the edge of the cliff, all alone. He was sitting criss-crossed with one leg hanging off the edge. His hands were holding up his head as he stared out at the sunset that was slowly descending beyond the ocean. The scene was pretty beautiful, he had to admit. It had been a whole year since it had all ended. The destruction of worlds, the Dark Prognosticus, and everything else. It seems everyone had forgotten it all… including his existence. The person at the cliff continued to stare off into the distance. The guy used to be known as Dimentio, the pleaser of crowds and much more. After faking his death, Dimentio had decided to stay dormant and gather up his power until the day he would return. If it weren't for those bothersome heroes, he'd be ruling worlds and many dimensions by now. Dimentio knew he could never rule the dimensions _now_. Still…he could at least torture them a little for ruining his life and wasting his time…twice. Dimentio's usual smile flickered, not wanting to remember such a time.

Play: watch?v=ucPSkjl3PYk

"Perhaps I'll see what they are up to… ah yes, that will do." He thought to himself. Dimentio snapped his fingers, making a floating mirror-like object float in front of him. In the mirror it showed the heroes along with Nastasia, Mimi, O-Chunks, and Mr. L playing at the beach _._ Peach had her hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a pink and white polka dot bathing suit. O-Chunks wore orange swim chunks (He he, get it?... No? Awww) with red boxing gloves on them. Luigi and Mario both wore swim trunks except Luigi's was green and had his symbol on it and Mario's was red with his symbol on it. Mimi was matching with Peach except her bathing suit was red and Nastasia was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit. Lastly, Mr. L was wearing black swim trunks with a backwards black and green L on the sides. Everyone was either getting a tan, splashing in the water, surfing (Mr. L was doing so while posing… right before he crashed.), or just chilling out for that matter. Then a girl Dimentio had never seen before appeared from the side carrying lemon-aid. (A/N: Dimentio's comments outside of the mirror will be in bold.)

" **Ahahaha it seems the heroes have a new victim for me to toy with, like a lion cub playing with his new found pray."**

"Hi Princess Starr! Thanks for bringing the refreshments. C'mon and enjoy yourself!" Peach said, patting the spot next to her where a sunset-colored towel had been sat.

" **So that's who she is, and wait a minute, did she just say princess? Ah this is getting a little more interesting."**

"Peach! I thought I told you not to call me that, it's embarrassing!" Starr giggled, dashing over to the spot Peach had motioned to. She had white skin and her hair was down a little farther than her shoulders. It was blond at the top, orange in the middle, and pink at the end. She was wearing sunset-colored one-piece swimsuit along with matching sandals. Her right eye was black while her left one was yellow.

"Do you want a face mask?" Peach asked, sipping the lemon-aid that Starr had laid down and holding up a plate with a light green face mask on it.

"Sure." Starr said with a smile and Peach began spreading the face mask. Just then, Nastasia walked over to the two looking at peace. She laid down a white towel and sat next to Starr.

" **It seems our dear Nastasia is finally getting to relax for once… how cute."**

"May I join you?" Nastasia asked, adjusting her glasses. Peach and Starr smiled at her as Peach started spreading the face mask on Nastasia, who took off her glasses first. When everyone had their face masks on, it was time to put the cucumbers on their eyes. Nastasia was about to add the cucumbers to Starr's face when she saw her eyes. Nastasia screamed, dropping the vegetables onto her towel. Mimi, Mario, and Luigi dashed over to her, wondering what happened. Starr and Peach stared at her confused. Nastasia sighed, feeling really bad that she had screamed.

" **Well that didn't last long."**

Play: watch?v=gLnRdrxRN5k

"I'm sorry, I just…." Natasia rubbed her eyes, being careful not to mess up the face mask.

"Nassy, what happened?" Mimi asked sweetly, putting her hand on Nastasia's shoulder. Everyone but Starr nodded their heads.

"I'm going to tell you about something but I only want you to know, K? Don't tell the others… it could scare them. Promise?" Nastasia pleaded. Everyone nodded because they had never seen Nastasia like this, she looked tired and scared. "I've been having visions, a-about…him."

"Who?" Starr asked, then she paused. Everyone else had serious expressions on their faces, and waited for her to continue.

"They started about a month after Dimentio had died. At first they were just visions from the past but then they zoomed ahead." Nastasia explained, regaining her composure.

"What do you-a mean by-a, 'zoomed ahead'?" Mario asked, a little confused.

"I mean as in I have already seen today, well at least half of it anyway. It gets very blurry and I wake up. It's like someone is trying to keep me from seeing what happens. And I haven't ever had that problem until now." Nastasia explained.

"Has it only been bad stuff?" Mimi stared at Nastasia desperately.

"No. But the dreams have also been about you Starr." Nastasia said, pointing to the girl.

"Me? But… why?" Starr was blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't know, but i've seen all of the days up to now, and they were centered around you and Dimentio. I can't figure out why though, and when I looked into your eyes, I noticed for the first time that they are the same color as Dimentio's. Lastly, I could see him in the reflection." Nastasia finished. Everyone paused to get the information in. Starr had a worried look on her face.

Play: watch?v=uZtXEvjhgaE

"I think we need to look out for each other and protect one another!" Everyone turned to look at a furious Peach. "We shouldn't let this ruin our day! We came here for fun so let's have it! As long as we are together we're unstoppable!" Peach pumped her fist in the air with passion. Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped at her enthusiasm. She literally had a fiery aura around her.

"I think Peach is right. We beat that jerk once before and we can do it again! Even if that clown and his phony magic _did_ decide to appear, I still owe him a knuckle sandwich for reading my diary!" Mimi agreed. Everyone accept Starr did a mini anime fall at the diary part, but nodded their heads.

" **Phony magic! Ahahaha Mimi dear, soon you shall realize that magic is no laughing matter."**

"Now c'mon, those waters aren't going to swim themselves! The sun has already gone down, and it's getting late." Mimi giggled as she dashed off the beach. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Everyone looked at one another before dashing towards the sea. As Starr ran she couldn't help but wonder, "Who is Dimentio?"

 **Now Outside the Mirror**

Dimentio snapped his fingers, making the mirror-like object disappear. He thought to himself before finally coming to a decision.

"It seems that pretty little Nastasia has the awareness that I might be alive, like a dog catching a small trace of it's lost bone. And that girl… there's not many people with eyes like that. If so then that has to mean…. Ahahaha it seems that it is time to pay my dear ex-comrades a visit." Dimentio said. Then with one more creepy smile, he snapped his fingers and vanished without a trace.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Me: *runs in at top speed* Hey guys! How did you like it so far? I hope it was good, I did my best and this is my first story based on Super Paper Mario. This is also my first time talking like this in the beginning and end! I try to provide entertainment for all but I can't please everyone. So I hope I made at least one of you happy. Good luck on your fanfics and thanks for reading and coming this far! If anyone is even here. Please review like Dimento said up above. I really wi-**

 **Dimentio: Oh Starr~**

 **Me: I gotta go! Next chapter: The Return: Part 2. See ya, good luck. Ciao! *sprints out the door***


	2. The Return: Part 2

**HI! I have returned with a new chapter! Now I have to work on Cosmic Twins…. So far I have one reviewer, YAY! I honestly didn't think I would get even that much.**

 **Mr. L: Awww, you're not that bad.**

 **Me: Where did you come from?!**

 **Mr. L: I just walked in here. Literally.**

 **Mimi: Yeah me too.**

 **Me: … Get out of my living room! You can't come in here without permission!**

 **Dimentio: But I can.**

 **Me: AAAAAAAAhhhhhh! Fine! I'm going to my room. *Walks upstairs***

 **Mimi: So we going to her room too?**

 **Mr. L and Dimentio: Yup.**

 **Mimi: Oh! I almost forgot. Read and review and enjoy!**

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Isle Delfino Hotel 12:45 A.M.**

It was the middle of the night, and everyone had retreated to their rooms after having a great time at the beach. It seems everyone had completely forgotten about Nastasia's visions… all except for two of course. They all decided to share rooms, two each. It just so happens that Starr and Nastasia shared a room. They were both lying in their beds, exhausted from all that splashing. It was just a casual hotel room, two beds with white sheets, pillows, etc. The bathroom was in front by the door, and the window was on the side next to the beds. In front of the beds was a TV that hung on the wall along with a shelf and a microwave below it. Lastly, each bed had a closet next to it. Nastasia sat up in her bed and looked around. She sighed, looking at Starr who was turned around on her bed.

"I don't understand… why can't I see past now… it just doesn't make sense?" Nastasia wondered aloud, she was sweating and obviously was having trouble sleeping. Starr turned to her, sitting up slowly.

"So you can't sleep either huh?" She asked.

"No… I just can't shake this intense feeling that something bad is about to happen. Not only that but it feels as if something is trying really hard to not let me see the future." Nastasia explained, a little happy that she wasn't the only sweaty sleepless one.

"Me either, and I'm having the same feeling, as if…" Starr trailed off, shaking as she tried to explain. The girls smiled at each other, knowing they'd be good friends.

"Hey Nassy, I hate to bring back bad memories… but… who is Dimentio?" Starr asked, feeling awful for bringing it up. Nastasia was shocked at first, but then smiled warmly.

"How about we take a walk down the beach, and I tell you then? It would probably help calm us down." Starr smiled and nodded at the girls offer, putting on shoes and a jacket before heading out to the beach.

 **Delfino Beach 12:50 A.M.**

Once the two had made it out without making too much noise, they were out on the beach. Suddenly, Starr gasped, pointing up at the sky. Nastasia looked up to where she was pointing and was astonished to see that there were billions of stars up there.

"It's beautiful!" Both girls marveled at the amazing sight. Then they shook their heads, remembering why they came. Natasia turned to Starr and began her explanation. But before she was even five seconds in, someone interrupted.

"Ahahaha, what do we have here?" Nastasia turned behind them in a swift motion. She'd know that voice anywhere. Floating in the air in front of her, Dimentio materialized. Starr looked at him in confusion.

"So I my suspicions were correct… you _are_ alive!" Nastasia fumed. Starr's eyes widened at Nastasia's suddenly angry aura. What could this guy had possibly done to her?

"I see you're as welcoming as ever, like a family opening their arms to an orphan." Dimentio smiled, but then he frowned. "But I have no time for you, I have plans and unfortunately you are not in them."

"Oh yeah, then what could you possibly want?" Nastasia asked harshly, still glaring. But she paused when she saw Dimentio's eyes move in another direction. Behind her.

"Oh not much my dear. I just simply want the girl." He winked back at Starr who paled.

"Huh? W-why me, I don't even know you?!" Starr asked, beginning to shake. This guy gave her the creeps.

"Don't let him get under your skin, that would be a deadly mistake." Nastasia warned. Dimentio decided he didn't have time for this. He had other business to attend to, and it would spell trouble if anyone else came out.

"I don't have much time so please come with me." He said, growing more impatient by the second. Starr glared at him, stepping forward. She was starting to get aggravated.

"I don't know you, but I know that I am not obligated to go anywhere with someone I don't even know! And if you think you can hurt my friends and get away with it, you can go to hell!" She said, pulling out a black whip. Nastasia pulled the girl behind her.

"That was _not_ a good idea at all! You don't know him, that guy could very easily kill us both! We don't stand a chance! We need to get-!" Nastasia was cut off by Starr tackling her out of the way of an energy blast.

"Well then, have it your way. I'll just take you by force." Dimentio said simply, as he charged up another one. Both girls were on their feet. It wasn't helping that their muscles were aching from playing so hard. Natasia looked at Starr, Starr looked at Nastasia. Both thought, "If we can make it to the hotel we can tell the others." The two girls nodded and dashed (To the best of their ability) to the hotel, Dimentio on their tail. He was shooting energy blasts at them from behind. Starr looked at a medium sized rock that was close by. She used her whip to grab the rock and fling it at Dimentio, who easily dodged it.

"Ahahaha you'll have to do much better than that." Dimentio laughed. The jester then shot another energy sphere at the two, this time hitting his target. The blast sent the girls flying away, landing several feet apart. Nastasia landed hard on the ground, taking most of the shot.

"Ughh." She groaned. Her glasses were far away from her, limiting her vision. It didn't help that she was in a lot of pain. But before she could get up, Nastasia was trapped in one of Dimentio's boxes.

"Oh no." Nastasia gasped. She pounded on the glass with all her might, but it was useless. A laugh rang throughout her head.

"It would've been easier if you had done what I asked. But since you decided not to, I'll be ending your game. Ciao, my dearest Nastasia!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and a series of explosions went off from inside the box. Nastasia screamed before falling to the ground, motionless. What Dimentio failed to notice was Starr creeping up behind him. She pulled out her whip and wrapped it around Dimentio. Then, with all her might, she slammed him onto the ground.

"T-that was *pant* for Nastasia you *pant* asshole!" Starr knew she had no time to waste. She dashed to the side, grabbing a big rock with her whip. Dimentio was up on his feet now, growling in anger. He charged up a purple ball of electricity. Starr swung around in a circle (Again to the best of her ability) for momentum. After about 2 seconds, she launched the rock at Dimentio, who at the same time threw his ball of electricity. The two items clashed, sending sand and smoke into the air. That's when Dimentio saw his chance. Before Starr could react, he teleported behind her and shocked her with another ball of electricity. The princess screamed but it was muffled due to Dimentio's magic. Starr tried to move but she was in too much pain. Tears of fear and pain were flowing down her cheeks.

"N-Nastasia… please… forgive me." Starr wheezed. She was crawling over to Nastasia, and had finally reached her. Dimentio just watched, curious as to what she could possibly do. Starr reached in her pocket and pulled out an ultra shroom shake. She poured it down Nastasia's throat. The princess smiled, Nastasia would be okay.

"I-i'm so sorry… f-for getting you into this. Get… b-better… K?" Starr said, clutching her chest in pain. With that, she passed out.

"Hmm, interesting. Although it would've been better for her to die now instead of me killing her in a much more brutal way." Dimentio mused. Knowing he had to leave before anymore 'friends' showed up, he picked up Starr and teleported away.

 **Isle Delfino Hotel 9:45 A.M**

Mr. L yawned after waking up from a much needed rest. He pulled the cover off him and slipped on his black house shoes. He looked over at a still KO'ed Luigi and sighed, figures.

"He would be asleep after yesterday. Actually, I doubt anyone would be awake after yesterday." The green thunder thought to himself. Mr. L wrapped his bandana around his head and put on Luigi's green robe before walking out of the hotel room. He looked over at Nastasia and Starr's room, curious if they were awake yet. But when he put his hand on the doorknob, a bad feeling pulsed through him.

"What the hell! What was that feeling just now?!" Mr. L thought, before yanking the door open. It was empty. "Shit. Maybe they are just taking a walk, yeah that's probably it."

After putting on his usual clothes, the green thunder headed out of the hotel. As he walked along the beach, he noticed that a group of toads and pianta's were crowding around something. Mr. L pushed through the crowd, getting dirty looks along the way. What could they be looking at? Then Mr. L gasped as he looked down at a bruised and battered Nastasia.

"Nastasia! Are you okay?! Nassy wake up!" Screamed Mr. L. He picked the up the girl (and her glasses), pulling out his phone and ignoring the shouts and protests coming from the crowd. Quickly Mr. L sent a text to everyone else before heading back to the hotel.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Back at said hotel, Mimi was adjusting her bow from her new dress when her phone rang, signaling that someone had sent her a text message. The shapeshifter picked up the phone and read what it said. It was from Mr. L.

 _Secs ago,_

 _Hey guys! I just found Nassy out at the beach and she looks pretty beat up. She seems to be breathing, although it's shallow. Also Starr is missing! Meet me at in their room PRONTO!_

 _\- Green Thunder_

Mimi gasped and quickly dashed out the door to wake and get the others.

 **Nastasia and Starr's Room 10:01**

Everyone was in the room except for Luigi, who was putting on clothes. Nastasia was laying in her bed, still unconscious. Everyone's spirits were kinda low, with Peach's face filled with worry. Mimi said nothing and just stared out the window. Bowser was patting an upset O-Chunk's on the back. Mario was trying to comfort Peach. Lastly Mr. L was staring at Starr's bed with a lonely look on his face. He missed her and they were good friends. Luigi walked into the room, his face also filled with worry.

"So what do you think happened to them?" Mimi asked, still looking out the window.

"I don't know, but I _do_ know that a bad feeling shot through me when I opened the door." Mr. L added, laying back in Starr's bed. It smelled like a mix of strawberries and sadness. (I don't know what sadness smells like but you get it)

"Maybe *sniff* it has to do with *sniff sniff* Nassy's visions." Peach said, taking and blowing her nose with a tissue Mario gave her. Everyone paused to give this a thought. Just then, Natasia jumped awake.

"Wha…?! What happened… wait, I remember! Starr! Starr! Where are you!" Nastasia was screaming and breathing frantically.

"Calm yerself down lassie!" O-Chunks yelled, holding the blue girl still. Everyone was looking at her surprised. Nastasia took a deep breath before regaining her composure. She sighed and looked around, knowing she needed to calm down and get ahold of her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was off the beach and in the hotel. She also knew among all the people here, Starr wasn't one of them.

"Everyone, listen up!" Bowser called, getting everyones undivided attention. "Four people ask one question only! We don't want to overwhelm her. Is that okay with you, Nastasia?"

The pink haired girl nodded, flashing Bowser a smile. Everyone then decided the order, which was: Luigi, O-Chunks, Peach, and Mimi. Luigi thought for a second before asking.

"Were Starr and you together at first?" Asked the green plumber.

"Yes, that was before we left. Please keep the questions small, K? My head hurts." Replied Nastasia who adjusted her glasses. Everyone nodded in response.

"Why did you leave tha room?" O-Chunks asked.

"We both couldn't sleep due to stress and worry. Also Starr wanted to know who… um…Dimentio was so I figured we'd take a walk and I'd explain it then." Nastasia explained, rubbing her head in pain. Peach walked over and put a wet towel on her head.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've explained." The princess asked, getting an "I don't know" in response. Then, Mimi readied the last question.

"What happened when you left?" She asked, hoping the question wasn't too big.

"That? Well that's when things took a turn for the worst. At first it was beautiful, the stars dotted the landscape. But then, just as I was about to explain everything, the very being we were talking about showed up." Everyone gasped. They wanted to believe it was a lie, but they knew Nastasia wouldn't lie about something like this. "Dimentio demanded Starr come with him. But instead of coming peacefully, Starr challenged him and Dimentio got impatient. We had no choice but to flee. In the end, we couldn't fight in our tired state and our phones were at this hotel. That's when I got trapped in Dimentio's box, and after that… I was unconscious. When I woke up, which was minutes ago, Starr was gone. But I remember her telling me to forgive her and I think she poured an Ultra Shroom Shake down my throat, because without that I'd be dead right now."

The room went dead silent and everyone had horrified looks on their faces. Peach ran to Mario and burst into tears. Luigi sank in a corner. Bowser and O-Chunks looked at the ground. Mimi was on Nastasia's bed and burying her face in Nastasia's chest while crying. Nastasia rubbed the back of the shapeshifter's head. Mr. L had his hat covering his eyes, his expression full of anger.

"Do-a you know where Starr might-a be?" Mario asked shakily, still holding Peach.

"I hate to say this… but considering the state she was in, Dimentio probably has her now. And if he does…we could only hope for the worst…." Nastasia ended, rubbing Mimi softly on the head.

Little did everyone know, a shadowy cloaked figure was watching them. The figure turned away and disappeared deeply into the shadows.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Beak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **Me: Hi guys! So how'd you like it? I worked hard on it! Finally I have some peace and quiet.**

 **Dimentio, Mimi, and Mr. L: Are you sure about that?**

 **Me: *Groans* Will you guys stop?! You've been doing this all day!**

 **Mimi and Mr. L: Okay, all you had to do was ask. That's what we've been waiting for. Literally all you had to do was ask. *Walks out door***

 **Me: *Lays on bed lazily and continues typing***

 **Dimentio: *Lays on my bed and pokes my cheek* Hi Starr~**

 **Me: *sigh* Please R &R and the next chapter: The Return: Part 3. *Tackles Dimentio in annoyance***


End file.
